Evidence from our lab and others has demonstrated the potential of fluorescently labeled antibodies to measure microscopic disease to guide surgical intervention preclinical models. We present novel data demonstrating safety of the fluorescently labeled anti- EGFR antibody in non-human primates. We propose a clinical trial with fluorescently labeled cetuximab to detect subclinical cancer in the operating room existing imaging equipment to guide surgical resection of head and neck cancer. The proposed trial has received IRB and IND approval in September 2013.